


You My Everything

by samakiwi



Series: Absolute Balance [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Daddy Mickey, Daddy!Gallavich, Domestic, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Marriage, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 07:57:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1680647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samakiwi/pseuds/samakiwi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five-ish years after season four, Ian and Mickey have a beautiful life together. Svetlana causes some problems, but that's typical.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You My Everything

“LANA! Have you seen my bowtie? I can’t fucking find it.”

Mickey was pacing around the dressing room at some horrible elopement establishment that he and Ian had found on google, yelling and then mumbling about his bowtie. They had decided it was time they got married, and since Mickey and Svetlana had gotten divorced a year after Yev was born, and a year after that gay marriage had become legal, it was about time. It’d been two years since the legality of their marriage became possible. Mickey didn’t even really want it, but he loved Ian and Ian had insisted. And now for some reason Mickey was the one nervous about everything, even though it was an elopement and not even his idea in the first place.

“You think I know? I only come because you want Yev here.” Svetlana yelled from the other room where she was keeping their 5-year-old son busy. Mickey was still in Yev’s life, because he definitely didn’t want him in a life as fucked up as his. Ian even helped take care of him every once in a while.

“I know, but where the fuck is my tie. IAN!” Mickey yelled down the hallway towards the room that Ian wanted to get ready in. ‘Tradition’, he had said, ‘it’s tradition, we’re traditional.’ The comment had made both of them laugh. Ian was practically hysterical about it, because their relationship and this marriage was probably the furthest thing from ‘traditional’.

“What!” Ian yelled back, not even bothering to open the door. The walls were pretty thin.

“Where’s my tie?” Mickey said through Ian’s door. He respected Ian’s request for ‘tradition’, okay?

“I don’t fucking know, you’re supposed to keep track of your own clothes, I’m not your wife.” Ian sassed through the door. He poked his head out into the hallway. “At least not yet, I’m not.”

They both smiled at each other and chuckled a little. Mickey didn’t want to admit it, but he loved Ian’s teasing and stupid jokes. He thought he would have gotten over Ian’s stupid jokes and teasing by now, but he loved it just as much now as he always did. All these years, and he still loved that fucking carrot top. And he was still confused on why Ian loved him back, too.

“Is it okay without the tie?” Mickey asked, Ian’s head still sticking out.

“It’s fine.” Ian said, smiling at his soon-to-be husband.

“Are you almost ready? We’ve been here for two fucking hours and only one of those included signing papers.” Mickey asked.

“Well Mandy’s in here, so what do you think? I’ll hurry her up, she wants me to look perfect. And she tried to get me to wear eyeliner.”

“Mandy, stop manhandling my fiance and get his ass out here ASAP, for fuck’s sake!” Mickey yelled past Ian into the dressing room.

“Will do!” She yelled back.

“I’ll see you in a bit,” Mickey said, giving Ian a quick kiss before going back to see to it that Yev and Svetlana were ready.

 

\-----------

They hadn’t even told the Gallaghers that they were getting married. Not that Ian didn’t want to, but Mickey had convinced him not to. They all knew about their not-said-but-implied engagement, but Mickey just didn’t really want them there. He didn’t have anything against them, it was just that he didn’t care for big families and didn’t need them making a big fuss about the wedding. Ian insisted that Mandy come, and Mickey barely even wanted that. But She and Svetlana had come to be witnesses, and Mickey wanted his son there. Because he cared about Yev, even though he got nightmares when he thought about how he’d come to be a father.

Thankfully, Terry had died in prison soon after Mickey had come out to everyone. And Mickey was eternally grateful to whoever killed him. Mickey was also eternally grateful that he didn’t have to explain to Terry about how he was getting married to a man and there was nothing he could do to stop them. Because then it would probably be Mickey who killed him, and then he wouldn’t be able to get married to the only person he’s ever truly loved and cared about.

The wedding was quick and simple. Mandy and Svetlana stood by with Yev while Mickey and Ian said the standard-issue vows and sealed the deal with a kiss. The wedding officiate seemed ecstatic about everything, which was nice. Mickey stood there in an ensemble that resembled his first wedding outfit, except a lot cleaner and put together. Ian wore an Armani tux, standard black-and-white. He had tried to convince Mickey that he had rented it, but Mickey was pretty sure he conned someone into renting it for him. Either way, they both looked great. Mandy was squealing through the whole ceremony and Svetlana looked bored, but Yev was the most excited about it.

“Daddies! Are you both my daddy now?” He squealed with excitement and ran into Ian’s arms.

“Of course we are.” Ian confirmed, kissing Yev on the cheek and passing him off to Mickey. He couldn’t believe how fucking hot Mickey looked with a kid in his arms. He kind of wished that it was actually he and Mickey’s kid, from a surrogate or whatever, but theirs to raise.

“Oh we are, are we?” Mickey asked, mostly kidding, because they were and had been for a while. Svetlana left him at their apartment more and more frequently and sometimes they didn’t even know if she’d be back to take him.

“Obviously, you stupid fucker. And I mean that in the most endearing way possible.” Ian kissed Mickey, pulling him closer with Yev sort of squished in between them. “If you want us to be, that is,” he said after he pulled away.

Ian looked for confirmation from Yev, smiling and kissing him on the cheek again.

“Yay, daddies!” Yev cheered as Mandy joined them and hugged all three of them simultaneously.

Ian and Mickey couldn’t help but smile at each other stupidly. Their little family was perfect. For both of them.

\---------------

“What the fuck are you talking about? I still don’t understand what you’re saying. I don’t care how long we know each other, I’m not learning fucking Russian!” Mickey yelled as Svetlana stormed through he and Ian’s apartment screaming about some problem or another. He didn’t even try to figure out what she was saying, and he kind of didn’t want to know. Yev was playing in the living room, ignoring whatever his parents were yelling about. It was typical for Mickey and Svetlana to fight, especially since he and Ian had gotten married a couple months back.

“I try to tell you, Mick. Troubles. With drug dealer. I need to leave. It not safe for Yev to be with me.” Svetlana says back, a little calmer than before. Finally in English, so Mickey could understand her.

“What do you mean it’s not safe? Are you leaving him here? For how long? How fucking long, Lana?” Mickey wasn’t even mad before, but now he wanted answers and Svetlana was being vague as fuck.

“He cannot be with me. I leave him here.” she says, grabbing clothes she had left in their apartment and shoving them into a random bag she’d chosen from Ian’s stack of bags. No one ever knew why Ian had so many bags.

“For fuck’s sake, answer my question, Svetlana. How long?”

“I do not know.”

“Well, isn’t that fan-fucking-tastic. Can you at least tell me where you’re going?”

“Do not know.”

“Fuck, Lana, what did you do? Kill someone.”

“I cannot tell you.”

“Fuck you, too, then. I guess me and Ian will take care of him. At least one of his parents has a stable job.”

“You do not have job.” She said nonchalantly as she continues packing things that weren’t even hers in the first place.

“I was talking about Ian. He’s there for Yev more than you have been recently and his job at the army recruitment office downtown makes more than enough for us.”

“Ian is not his father.”

“He is more of a parent than you are. And fuck, I’d rather it be me and him raising our son than you, anyway.”

“Good. I leave then.” Svetlana calmly leaves the apartment, but it was clear that internally she was far from calm. She didn’t say goodbye to Yev, and it Mickey figured it was doubtful if she ever came back. Not that he minded, but it would have been nice to have more notice.

As soon as Svetlana left, Mickey called Ian.

“Hey. Svetlana left us with Yev.” Mickey spoke immediately but calmly.  
“Really? For how long this time?”

“I don’t fucking know, probably forever. Ready to be a real dad?”

“Hell yeah I am,” Ian said, the excitement undeniable in his voice.

“I was hoping you would say that, because it’s happening whether we like it or not. Fuck her. It’s a good thing I love my kid.” Mickey laughed a little, sort of relieved but at the same time terrified at what would come of this.

“Well I’m excited, Mick. Don’t worry. We’ll be great dads. Yev will be the most successful person to come from the ghetto of Chicago. Well, besides Lip. He’s already on his way to becoming the next fuckin’ Bill Gates or some shit. But he’s gonna be damn successful.”

“Ian. Stop talking and go make some money for your family.”

“Fuck you.”

“Fuck you, too.”

They both laughed at each other before Mickey hung up. This would be good. Nothing was going to screw up this happiness. Not this time, not ever again.

\-------------

“Mick, you’re going to be late for work, let me cook for him for once.”

Mickey and Ian were standing in their little apartment kitchen, Mickey over the stove cooking pancakes and Ian wrapping his arms around Mickey’s waist.

“You are a shit cook, though.” Mickey laughed, taking his eyes off the food for a second to kiss Ian quickly and then immediately going back to the pancakes.

“Not any worse than you. And you know, I’d get better if you’d fucking let me cook once in a while.” Ian teased back, nibbling on Mickey’s ear as he watched him cook.

“Fuck you, I want him to actually eat and not pretend to eat it and throw it all away.”

“No fuck you, he’d probably eat more of my food than yours! Your shift at the Alibi starts in like 15 minutes and Kev is going to kill me if I let you be late again.”

“It’s a good thing we only live 5 minutes away.” Mickey finished the pancakes and threw on his ‘Alibi’ shirt while Ian put the breakfast-for-dinner on plates for them. Mickey grabbed a pancake, dipped it in the maple syrup that was on Ian’s plate, and practically inhaled the thing.

“Yeah, good thing. Also good thing that Kev likes you enough not to fire you, and that I have a job if you fuck up bad enough.” Ian smirked up at Mickey from where he was sitting. Yev perked up for a second, breaking the concentration on his food to mumble something like ‘dad swore’, then he promptly went back to making a mess with his pancakes.

“We’re horrible parents, aren’t we?” Mickey laughed.

“We aren’t our dads.”

“Thank fuck for that. I’ll see you later, and make sure Yev is in bed by 930.” Mickey reminded Ian.

“When did you get so fatherly? It’s kind of really fucking hot.” Ian got up, wrapped his hands around Mickey, and kissed him - passionate but quick.

“When I married you, firecrotch.”

“Alright, asshole.”

“I care about you a lot, you know that, right?”

“Getting sappy on a Thursday, huh? Over pancakes?”

“We’re a family.”

“Yes we are. I love you, Mick.”

“I know.”

 

\------------

“Ian, we don’t need to go in with him. He’s six years old. He can handle it.”

They were sitting in their car in the parking lot of the elementary school with Yev in the back seat, backpack on and ready to go.

“Dad, Daddy, I want you guys to bring me in. It’s my first day of school, it only happens once.”

“See, he wants us to bring him in! What, are you embarrassed? Of us? Of Yev?”

“No, no, nothing like that. We can go in.”

What Mickey wasn’t saying was that he didn’t want to get emotional in front of other parents. Or Ian, for that matter. And it was his son’s first day of school, one of the most emotional moments he’d had in a long time. He figured he could hold it together, though. Especially since Yev looked so happy to go.

With Lip’s help, Yev already had a vocabulary twenty times more advanced than kids his age, which was a good start to his life. And somehow Mickey and Ian had gotten him into the most advanced public school in the Chicago area. They couldn’t believe they were turning into _those_ parents. But Yev was happy about it, and if he was ever unhappy they would obviously let him transfer.

“Okay, it’s time. Come on, he’ll be late.”

Mickey and Ian walked Yev into the school, one of them on each side holding his hands. They found the classroom easy enough, and Ian stopped in to talk to the teacher for a few minutes about what they would be doing throughout the year. Of course, Ian was the concerned dad while Mickey was the emotional one.

It took everything in him not to cry, but Mickey couldn’t have been more proud of his son. Everything Mickey had done so that Yev didn’t have to grow up like he did had been successful so far. So fucking what if he had two dads? He had the best fucking dads in the world. Gay parents never fucked anyone else up.

Mickey was unbelievably proud of what he and Ian had accomplished. Not that he knew how to express it. He rarely even said ‘I love you’ to Ian, even when he did. He really did. It was just so hard for him, even after all these years. And to be honest, half the times he had said it was when it slipped out during sex. Which didn’t mean he didn’t mean it, it was just.. spur of the moment and not exactly the best time to be saying it when he rarely said it in the first place.

His life had turned around for the better. Sitting in the classroom with Ian and Yev’s new kindergarten teacher brought everything into perspective for Mickey. None of this would have happened if he hadn’t stolen that gun from the Kash N Grab that day. He would have ended up like Terry, and wouldn’t have had a kid so early on. Even if he had had a kid he wouldn’t be taking care of it.

All of this because of the fucking carrot top, Ian Gallagher. Of course it was a Gallagher. He couldn’t have fallen completely, utterly, and stupidly in love with anyone else but the red-headed Gallagher boy.

Fuckin’ Gallaghers.

 


End file.
